


Good morning, my lady  (Sebastian Michaelis x Reader)

by AnonimusUnnoan



Series: Kuroshitsuji (where reader is Ciel's cousin) [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, I don't know how tagging works..., Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Phantomhive manor, Reader-Insert, Sex, Surprise Kissing, Vaginal Sex, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonimusUnnoan/pseuds/AnonimusUnnoan
Summary: You have gone to your cousin, Ciel's manor in the countryside to help with your recovery after an illness. His butler Sebastian finally makes a move and you find yourself in a tricky but not unpleasant position.





	1. Good morning, my lady

“My lady,” you hear a soft voice calling you, “My lady, you must wake up, it is morning.” You open your eyes. The sheets around you are soft and smell nice. Like they’ve been freshly laundered. Your head sinks into the large white pillow. You yawn and turn over to go back to a more comfortable position but the voice rings out again. “Now, that won’t do at all.” You turn over the other side to the direction of the voice. It sounds like the gentle beat of a raven’s wing. You have to shied your eyes because of the bright sunlight streaming in through the windows. Someone’s opened the blasted curtains. In front of them however, is a straight black figure.  
Sebastian Michaelis; the imposing shadowy butler of your cousin, Ciel Phantomhive who’s estate you were staying at while you visited the countryside after your illness. The man was so efficient it was amazing. Not only that, he was dreamy looking. With smooth, silky, jet-black hair and contrasting pale skin he looked like a vampire. You definitely wouldn’t mind him sinking his teeth into your neck. You had been inappropriately lusting after the man ever since he greeted you into the Phantomhive manor. He was gentle and helpful and you had found yourself yearning for the feel of his hands upon your skin. Sebastian seemed to sense your longing and took it upon himself to torment you with his sly touches at every opportune moment. He took your hand to help you down stairs, tied your shoelace if he thought it wasn’t done up well enough, he even lifted you and took you to bed one night when you were feeling tired from the day’s activities. You had been mortified to have been treated in such a manner but when he had leaned down and kissed your ear whispering a soft goodnight you exploded on the inside. Ever since then, you had been thinking the lewdest thoughts about the man- who would often catch you staring at his back and would wink at you and laugh when you turned red.  
“Your maid seems to have caught a slight cold my lady.” He says to you, smiling. “I hope you don’t mind me standing in for her this morning. I wouldn’t want you to fall ill so soon after having recovered from one illness.” His eyes crinkle and he tilts his head while his smile grows wider.  
For a moment, you stare at him and then understand the implications of his words. Still not fully awake you muster up the energy to ask, “But, who is to help me with my dressing?”  
“I’m pretty sure I can handle it, my lady.” He says, still smiling. You sit up quickly. Heart pounding in your chest.  
“Surely that would not be proper Mr. Sebastian!” you tell him.  
He walks over to the side of your bed and leaning down says, “Would it be as improper as this my lady?” He plants those smooth pale lips onto yours. His lips burn hot against your cool pink ones. He caresses your cheek. Your heart beats hard in your chest and you sit rigidly unable to process what is happening around you. Is Sebastian really kissing you? Are his lips really on yours? Before you can fully digest it he moves away. “Are you awake now my lady?” he asks. You touch your lips feeling incomplete without his warmth and nod. “Good.” He says. “I want you to be awake for this.” He smoothly takes off his black coat and lays it down on a chair, then his vest, then as he unbuttons his shirt he comes up to the bed. “Impropriety has been a recurring thought in your mind, has it not my lady?” he says to you. He kneels down beside you on the bed. Your heart beats loud enough for the whole mansion to hear.  
“Whatever do you mean Sebastian?” You fake ignorance, irrespective of your pounding heart.  
“Don’t be coy my lady.” He says leaning over you on the bed and playing with the string on the neck of your nightgown. He pulls it untying the bow that your maid had made the night before. So smooth. His movements flow like a stream of water. Almost inhuman. You look into his eyes knowing that however improper it may be, you wanted the man. You wanted him in the basest way that a human may want a human. He cups your cheek in his hand and you can’t help yourself, you move forward to feel his burning lips against your own once again. He runs his fingers through your soft hair and wraps his arm around your torso pulling you closer. You pull of his already unbuttoned shirt. The heat of his body can be felt through your thin nightgown. He presses you against his body kissing you, wantonly like he needs you just as much as you do him. His fingers reach your breast and he kneads it roughly. His tongue seeks entrance at your mouth. You open up readily, moaning softly at his touch. He tastes spicy yet at the same time sweet; it reminds you of dark chocolate. The taste of him is fascinating and you just want more and more. You close your eyes and pull him onto you. He’s quite fit. His body is well developed and yet lithe like a dancer. Sebastian holds the bottom of your nightgown and looks at you. “Are you sure about this my lady?” You close your eyes and nod biting your lower lip. It is what you want. Damn all the restrictions of society. Damn it all. It was your body and here was a man who made it writhe and respond on its own accord without your control. You wanted him to feel you. Make love to you. Appreciate you in the fullest. You would bloom like a flower beneath his touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guysss this chapter has gone up on a new Tumblr account I have: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/anonimusunnoanwritings  
> Show it some love?


	2. Goodnight, my Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day Sebastian sees that you go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two eve

The day had passed without much incident. After your fun with Sebastian a wall seemed to have broken down. Through the day, he looked after both your needs and his bocchans as well. You had spent some time with your cousin today as he hadn’t had too much to do like he usually does. Breakfast, dinner and supper were all had with the child and Sebastian serving you while also making sure to linger longer than necessary by your side whether it was him pouring wine into your glass or brushing against you while trying to serve you.  
Lady Elizabeth joined the two of you for supper. Though she was from your side of the family you had never met the child personally. The girl had a lot of energy. She loved dressing up as was evident from her clothing. You hated to admit it, but her bubbly nature got tiring after a while and you had to restrain from losing your temper when she tried to force you to play dress up with her. It wasn’t bad enough that you were still recovering from your illness you also had to cover up the fact that there were marks Sebastian left on you from your mornings tryst. Ciel tried to get her to stop seeing how uncomfortable you were but it was only when Sebastian told her that Mei- Rin would be a better playmate that she finally stopped bothering you and went to find Mey- Rin who immediately started running around the whole house to prevent Elizabeth from taking her glasses.  
Ciel retired to bed soon after Elizabeth left to go back home. Sometimes you forgot he was only 12 years old because of the way he acted. You walked out to the balcony overlooking the garden. Finnian really did a good job on it no matter how clumsy he was. “After all I did today to make sure you didn’t catch a cold my lady, here you are inviting it to yourself.” Sebastian’s voice came from behind you. You turned to look at him as he draped a cloak over you. “Would you like to go for a walk my lady?” he asked. His eyes looked like they were gleaming red but his beautiful smile calmed you down. You nodded in response to him.  
He took you into the garden and into the woods beyond. “Should you be so far from the manor?” You asked him. “Ciel might call for you or something.”  
He shook his head. “You don’t need to be worrying about that my lady. The young master doesn’t wake till morning when I wake him and I’m sure the manor will be fine without me for a bit.” He smiles reassuring you and takes your hand. “I do hope this isn’t too forward of me my lady but I am very attracted to you.” You blush and avoid his gaze. You know that society would never approve of the relationship the two of you had. In fact, if anyone ever found out, it would bring shame to you and your family. You would be looked down upon for the longest time. “My lady?” Sebastian inquires after not hearing anything from you.  
“Sebastian…” you start. But you don’t know how to form what you are feeling. “I- I-” you stutter. Then sigh. He puts his hand on your cheek and makes you look at him.  
“My lady, if you want this to stop—” he starts but stops short when you place your hand over his mouth.  
“Believe me that is not what I want.” You say to him. “You are different Sebastian. I don’t get what you want. Your feelings are not of love. They aren’t for my money. And I feel you lust after me but that doesn’t come out too clearly either. I suppose, in a way, I am confused.” You walk a bit farther and turn to look at him. “I have had men who have come to me for all the things I mentioned before. I have had those who actually loved me, those who merely wanted me as another trophy to claim, and even those who have come only to try and gain my hand in marriage but in reality who want to marry my father’s wealth. But you Sebastian, something about you is so different. I suppose it may be because you are the first man I have actually felt attracted to. But also in the way you are yourself; something about you is pulling me to you.  
Sebastian smirks. “Your way of seeing things is so intriguing my lady.” He says. “I can assure you my lady that I am not here for your money. I have no need for the material things that humans treasure so much. As for lusting after you. I feel some of that. However, while it should be only that and nothing more my lady, you make me feel something more than just pure lust.” He slowly steps closer to you and you notice that his eyes are glowing red and the surroundings are getting darker. Your eyes widen and you take a step back, away from his imposing figure. “You see my lady, demons and humans have very little in common, but there is one thing we do share; the feeling of lust is very strong in us both. Humans can feel love. All demons can feel though is lust. You make me feel something different from just lust. I don’t know if it’s love. I’ve never known that feeling.”  
You don’t know what to say anymore. Only one thing was on your mind. Sebastian was a demon? What does that mean? “What do you mean? You’re a demon? What does that even mean?” you ask him.  
“What I mean, my lady, is that the only reason I am here is because of a contract I have made with your dear young cousin. You should thank him for our very meeting.” He tells you.  
“You mean you’re a demon. Like from, legends and stories?”  
“I can assure you. I am no story” he said as he leaned down and kissed your neck. That was all that was needed to set you on fire. It made sense. The inhuman capabilities. The absolute perfection of his being. He was a demon! “You aren’t running from me my lady?” he asked as you melted under his touch.  
“Surely, you jest Sebastian!” You say. Your voice is quavering but you stand your ground.  
“About what my lady?”  
“About this demon thing you speak of!”  
“I never lie my lady.” He says. “You yourself said, there is something you find different about me.” He kisses you. “I am a demon. And a butler.”

***  
Since you were tired from being out for so long Sebastian swiftly carried you back to the mansion and took you to your room where there was a cup of hot chamomile tea waiting for you. He really took everything into account. There was no doubt about it in your mind now. Sebastian had to be a demon. His speed was inhuman. His eyes were reptilian and gleamed in the darkness. And then those teeth that scraped against your neck. Whatever he was, he wasn’t human. As he helps you get ready for bed you realised that you didn’t mind. Sebastian may not have been a human and he may have been a butler but the way he made you feel surpassed all of that. “Sebastian…” You turn to him as he undresses you. You take off his coat. “I don’t care what you are.” You take off his vest. His eyes wide, he stares at you. He can smell your arousal. Here you are half naked before him, taking off his clothes. You don’t care that he isn’t human. You want him. You feel things for him. Your scent is driving him wild and he doesn’t even register you undoing his necktie and then his shirt buttons. When you try to take his shirt off and he doesn’t move to allow you to slip it off him is when you suddenly think that perhaps he doesn’t want this. “I’m so sorry!” You say. “I thought you wanted this.” Sebastian finally wakes from his stupor and looks at you.  
“I do want this. I just couldn’t believe that someone as beautiful and lovely as you actually wanted something as vile and cruel as me.” He says and softly kisses your head. Then without warning he pushes you onto the bed and says, “And my lady, who gave you the permission to take my clothes off?” His voice is low, almost like a growl. You are startled by the sudden change in his demeanour.  
“Sebas—” you start, but he does not let you finish. In a moment, his lips are upon yours. He swiftly and expertly gets rid of your underwear while still kissing your mouth. His hands move along the curves of your body and he holds you closer while plunging his tongue into your mouth. He has never tasted anything like you before. He cannot fathom how in all the years he has lived he has never tasted anything like you. Chuckling he tells you this.  
“I guess it’s something Phantomhives have in common eh? A taste like no other. I could feast on you all day.” He says.  
“What do you mean?” you ask him breathless after his kiss.  
“I mean that your little cousin, my master, has one of the most beautifully appetizing souls that I have ever come across” He pauses. “He however only smells like food to me. You don’t. Not only are you edible, but you are also pleasing to me in other ways…” He winks at you. He pulls his glove off his left hand with his sharp teeth. His nails are black and on the back of his hand is a pentagram inside two circles. The outer made of pointy diamond shapes. “My contract seal with Ciel” he said when he saw you looking at it.  
Sebastian’s trails his hand down your stomach. His black tipped fingers enter your folds which are already moist with your arousal. Lowering his head, he nibbles on your neck. You breathe in deeply and wish he would take off his clothes to allow you to see him but he had made it pretty clear who was in charge of the taking off of the clothing. His hand playing around with you down under barely ghosted over your skin. You involuntarily bucked your hips trying to get him to touch you. This immediately made the demon smirk and say, “Look at you, so eager to be fucked.”  
You blush. His words are so crude and unexpected. “Please,” you moan, “please touch me…”  
To be contd…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two everyone. The smut is coming, I promise. Chapter three is already in progress and i have some refining to do because I LOVE this fic and the characters so much. I'd love to hear your thoughts! Don't be afraid to leave them here! Thanks guys!


	3. Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is a very good lover. (I'm really bad at chapter summaries I'm sorry, please bear with me this chapter is just smut)

“Sebastian!” you moan and he pumps his fingers in and out of you. His long digits feeling their way inside you, rubbing against your soaking walls. You cannot help but gasp feeling them curl inside you. His mouth is against the skin of your neck you can feel him smirk. His left hand plays with your breast pulling and teasing your already hard and erect nipple. He does things that you have never heard of. When you had heard the older women gossip about these things they always spoke of how it was such a chore and how their partners just did what they had to do and finished off. Sebastian was the opposite of their tales. Sebastian gave you pleasure instead of only seeking it himself. Was that what a demon was like? Then was it so bad? You could feel yourself melt under his fingertips.   
His mouth left the surface of your skin and he looked at you and smiled. “I love what a good little girl you’re being, my lady.” His voice is low and domineering. You feel a shiver go up your spine that has nothing to do with the fact that he is still playing with you down below. “Continue this and you will be rewarded” he says and then plants a kiss on your forehead. You nod. He lowers his head and pulls one of your nipples into his mouth. Your skin is like burning ice, and the heat of his devilish mouth burns like the flames of hell. Your body writhes. You move to his rhythm, following his unspoken orders. You feel a pressure build up in you and say his name clutching at the bed sheets. You can feel yourself reaching the precipice of this pleasure. The dam is about to break; the water will spill in a matter of moments; and suddenly Sebastian is gone. His fingers aren’t in you anymore.   
You cry out in surprise and slight discomfort. The lack of Sebastian’s touch on you made you feel so empty. He chuckled. His lips came down on yours again. “Now now, I can’t let you finish up so early can I?” He unbuttons his trousers and removes them along with his underclothes and the rest of what he’s wearing. His cock stands already hard and dripping precum. Leaning over you he kisses you between your breasts, then your stomach, then you’re your navel going all the way down to your clit. He peppers kisses all over you while his cock hovers just outside your entrance, lightly brushing against it. You shiver in anticipation and stroke his hair.   
“Sebastian,” you murmur, “Please”. Your voice is desperate and your breathing is heavy. He chuckles darkly. You close your eyes as you feel him enter you. You’ve had him before but only once. His size is still new to you. You clutch his hair as he continues to go in. He’s gentle with you. His hands hold you in place so you don’t make any sudden moves and hurt yourself, at the same time you feel he is, in a way, also asserting his dominance over you. Your fingers are entangled in his hair. And he growls when you pull at it and bites your collarbone. There is surely to be a mark there tomorrow morning but you don’t think about that, because Sebastian has entered you completely.   
He stops moving and lets you adjust to his girth, “Is this okay?” He asks tenderly; different from the way he was before. You nod and moan raising your hips to encourage movement from his side. He seems to understand you and lowers his head down to kiss you gently while starting to move inside you slowly. You’re glad he is so attentive because you can feel the build again, but along with the pleasure there is also a slight pain. He moves his lips to your neck and you arch your back feeling sharp teeth against your skin. You clutch onto the sheets and feel him pick up the pace. Sebastian never fails to pay attention to details. His hands are all over you. Touching you, feeling you, as if he can’t get enough of you. His warm wet kisses trail over your body; your skin burns where he touches. “I’m going to go faster now,” he whispers in your ear, “Are you okay?”   
“Yes!” You moan out breathily. Waiting for this for so long. He picks up the pace. You cannot fathom what makes this man so absolutely brilliant. He has you under his spell. With every touch your body responds to him. Back arching, head thrown back. And then there was that knot inside you. Pressure that just kept building each second. Your hands reached up to grab Sebastian’s hair tugging at it. You heard him growl darkly against your neck where he was marking you with little bites; his tongue licking away at your pliant skin. He moved to your jaw kissing down to your earlobe which he took into his mouth, sucking on it. You were getting close. You could feel that you would climax soon. “Sebastian!” you exclaimed in a breathy moan. The man’s only response was to ride into you faster. His cock hitting your inside walls hard. You let out a scream and immediately his hand is on your mouth silencing you.   
“My lady,” he says softly, “As much as I want to hear you sing for me, this is not an opportune time for it. The manor walls aren’t thick enough to mask your voice.” He chuckles as if the joke is very funny when all you can think of is the fact that you are at the edge and this man doesn’t seem any different from his usual calm, put-together self.   
“Sebastian…” you let out an animalistic groan, raking your fingernails down his back. You felt him shudder and then without warning put his hand down to where he had entered you. You felt him touch you, but after that everything was a blur. You exploded. Your eyes shut and you could see the strange wriggly worms swimming across the darkness behind your lids. Your hips reached out to his body of their own will; you rode out your orgasm on his cock. As you came down from your high, Sebastian withdrew from inside you gently. “Wait, Sebastian. You haven’t reached your climax yet!” you protested. You may have been new to the process, but you had overheard things: enough to know this.   
“I don’t wish to wear you out my lady.” Sebastian said, wiping the sweat from your brow. You looked at the man. He didn’t look tired in the least!   
You shook your head, “Please Sebastian. I cannot expect you not to get off for my sake. Tell me what to do, teach me how to make you feel as good as you have made me feel.”   
Sebastian smiled. Getting off the bed he said, “All in good time my lady. But for tonight, you have had enough. I do not wish to overwhelm you, and end up hurting you in anyway. I will take care of it myself.” He said gesturing to his erection. It really surprised you how bold you were getting around him but you patted the bed beside you, earning you a puzzled look from the man. “I insist, my lady, I ca—”   
“Yes, you can. However, I’d like to watch while you do… Please, if you don’t mind. And I would like very much if you held me for the night after you do.”   
“Very well, my lady.” Sebastian said, his smile widening. “He lay down beside you, positioning himself so you could watch, and ran his hand over himself. You stared, transfixed on the elegant movements; questioning how an act that is considered so vile by the people of society could be made to look so beautiful in reality. You moved towards Sebastian, and getting on your knees you put in your own hand, not really realising what you were doing till you heard Sebastian’s voice saying, “My lady?” You shook your head and mimicked his movements, stroking the warm shaft. Soon he was moaning, breath short and quick much like yours had been just a little while before. “Faster, please” you heard Sebastian say, and you complied. “More, squeeze it, gently.”   
Your small hands followed his every order. You could feel him getting harder than ever as he got closer to his own climax. A shudder, and white sticky liquid squirted out from his cock spilling over your fingers. “Would you like you taste it my lady? I’d like you to.” You looked at Sebastian. His eyes were heavy lidded, and glowing red in the darkness. You shifted to face him, a stray strip of the moonlight slicing across your naked body, the only source of illumination in the room. You stuck out your tongue and ran it over the liquid on your hand. To say it tasted good would have been a lie, but something about the act was so erotic that you couldn’t stop. And Sebastian it seemed liked it so you continued; putting a finger into your mouth and sucking, licking. Sebastian heaved himself off the bed and grabbed your hair pulling you down onto him kissing you. His lips hungry for you. “You are so beautiful.” He said sucking on your bottom lip. “So absolutely gorgeous, I can’t believe it!”   
You slump into his embrace. Fatigue is hitting you now. You can feel yourself winding down. You feel Sebastian lay you on the cool sheets, he moves to get up. “Sebastian, don’t go…” you plead softly.   
“I’m right here, I’m just getting a washcloth to clean us up.” He replies. He’s back before you know it and you feel a warm cloth against your legs. You spread them for him and he wipes you down cleaning himself off as well after which he lays down beside you and covers both of you with the thick blanket.  
“Sebastian?” you ask.   
“Mhmmm?” he replies, in a heavy voice, tinged with the beginnings of sleep. “What is it my lady?”  
“What time is it now?”   
“Midnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we go. I know this chapter is long overdue but I really wanted it to be the best. I love this character so much it's not even funny so really, I wanted the absolute best for him. My baby boi. It's always difficult writing characters who don't want to eat you in the sexy way (only the cannibalistic way). I wanted to stay true to Sebastian's character while also giving you guys all the dirty tid bits and i feel like I managed it finally. Once I got into the mood to write i couldn't stop. Anyway...   
> Thank you for sticking with me on this ridiculously delayed chapter (if you did that is, if you're new and just started reading then, welcome!) I'd love to hear your feedback guys! Please do comment and let me know what you think! I am open to constructive criticism any time!   
> Also, if you want to talk to me or give me requests/prompts (because i'm open to that sort of thing) you can find me on Twitter @AnonimusUnnoan and on Instagram as @anonimusunnoan.   
> I'd love to hear from you guys, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I've been sitting on this fic for a while. There will be more arts coming up so don't worry. It doesn't end off like this. I do hope you guys like this. Sebastian is my dream for so long and I know he ignites such desires within a lot of people so here's one take on it. Let me know your thoughts! What would you like for to happen etc!  
>  Follow me on  Tumblr  for more! :3


End file.
